


Destiel Poems

by ProphetStill_IfBirdOrDevil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love Poems, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProphetStill_IfBirdOrDevil/pseuds/ProphetStill_IfBirdOrDevil
Summary: Just a collection of poems that I write to forget about the terrible canon ending we were given. It's a coping mechanism.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. For Love (Sonnet)

This was not part of the plan, you and me;  
Life by an absent father decided.  
We were not destined, never meant to be -  
Though, through us, hell and heaven collided.

You have been through hell, I’m from up above;  
You can feel nothing but hate for yourself;  
What I see in you is pure, selfless love  
For your brother, the world, everyone else.

Blind obedience, we followed to war,  
Hunting demons we tried so hard to kill;  
Never realized what we were fighting for  
Has always been gaining our own free will.

Being soldiers was what we were proud of;  
Now it’s blue and green, it’s us, it’s for love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is a Shakespearean sonnet but don't bother looking for an iambic pentameter, there is none :/  
> Also, I'm really struggling with the ao3 work skins, would've loved to format this but well ... I can't


	2. Too Soon (Free Form)

Why are you here already  
This is not right  
What I wanted for you  
Was a long, happy life  
Not this  
I gave mine for you  
Everything  
To keep you safe  
I gave you my days  
And this  
This is what you did?

What are you doing here?  
You should be alive  
Breathing  
Laughing  
Your beautiful face  
Your beautiful soul  
What a waste  
I rebuilt it, you  
Treasured your perfection  
Not for this.  
Not for this. 

Why are you here already?  
I said I would wait  
For you, for us  
I had time  
I was prepared to wait  
Not now, not yet  
This  
Is not what you deserve  
You could have been more  
But now you’re here.  
Hello Dean.


	3. Forbidden

_Emerald green eyes  
staring right into my soul  
Countless freckles on your face  
like stars on a clear night’s sky  
A smile, warming my heart  
like the sun that you are  
in the universe that is my life  
with you in the centre_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is from chapter 3 of my fic ["Summer's Day, Winter's Kiss"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717152/chapters/70408893)


End file.
